


Sunny Skies

by EclipseOfTheWild, TravellingVisitor



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: 5 hours went into this fic and we have 0 regrets, Beedle and Ravio should never meet, Fluff, Fluffiest thing I've fluffed in years, God knows what it'll make y'all do, It is literally all fluff, Legend and Time are little shits let's be honest, Oh my God is this Fluff, That's a lot of dama- fluff!, They could scam the world into paying millions of rupees, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two sweethearts being pure angels, Writing this caused us to audibly squeal, like holy shit, prepare yourselves, pure fluff, we are not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingVisitor/pseuds/TravellingVisitor
Summary: No matter if the night falls, if the sun descends from the sky, if the sun and the sky are so far apart, they will always meet again at the break of dawn.The Sun and the Sky shall meet again.Sky and Sun finally reunite after so long, and they couldn't be happier about it.





	Sunny Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Eclipse and I worked together pretty hard on this- But it was incredibly fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it, I really do.  
Prepare for tooth-rotting fluff, y'all. -Traveler
> 
> This was super fun to write and I hope that you guys have fun reading it! And yes it is very fluffy, get ready hehe  
-Eclipse

As the group was walking through Four’s Hyrule, Sky noticed a change of scenery. It was small, a change of growth here, a younger tree here, but it was followed by an unmistakable pulling and shifting sensation that usually followed by a change in time period. Hearing the mutters of some of the others around him, Legend’s voice being the loudest, he looked around in an effort to identify who’s Hyrule they were in now. 

They were at the edge of a forest, not quite out of the trees yet, but enough to see through a thin edge of tree trunks stretching out in front of them and to each side. Eyes widening, Sky stepped forwards. He <i>knew</i> this place. 

“Guys I think- We finally got to my Hyrule.” Sky’s voice was breathless, excited. “We’re at my Hyrule!! Follow me; I know exactly where we are!!” 

And without another word he hurried forward, lips turned up in a happy smile as he ran out of the trees and to the familiar, young streets of Castletown. With a small clamor the others followed, confused mutters passing between the Links as they ran behind the excited Skyloftian. 

Humming echoed through a small house in Castletown, the clanking or metal accompanying the sweet voice. Zelda was smiling as she stirred the bubbling stew in the large pot in front of her, a white apron tied around her waist. A knock on the door made her pause; she wasn’t expecting visitors today. Placing a lid on the pot, she quickly ran to the door, pulling it open.

There, standing just outside the door, was her beloved Link. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, eyes sparkling with barely contained happiness, when Link rushed forward and lifted her into a hug, spinning her around.

Zelda laughed, her smile grew as they spun around together, she had missed Link with all her heart, and seeing him again filled her with so much joy. When Link set her down on the ground, she wanted to just leap into his arms once more.

“Link! You’re back!” Zelda exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement, “I missed you so much! Where have you been?”

Link scratched the back of his head bashfully, “It’s a long story…”

“Well later we’re going to sit down and you’re going to tell me about it, mister! Or else you’re not getting any of the cookies I’m baking tonight!” Zelda attempted to frown, but she couldn’t keep her smile off her face.

He gasped, eyes wide with horror, “None?”

“None!”

Link fell onto his knees taking her hands in his, “I’ll tell you anything! Just don’t take the cookies away from me!”

Zelda giggled, “Don’t worry, I would never do that to you!”

A new voice cut in, “Um, are we interrupting something?”

She turned, seeing a group of people standing in the open doorway. They all bore a striking resemblance to Link, but they weren’t as cute as he was. Standing at the front of the group was a boy with blonde and pink hair, and a blue hat on his head, eyebrows raised in question and a smirk adorning his face.

Link picked himself up, smiling brightly at the newcomers, “Hey guys! I want you to meet someone!”

Still holding one of her hands, he pulled her closer, “This is my beautiful fiance, Zelda! She’s amazing, and sweet, and kind, and I love her!”

Zelda blushed, “It’s nice to meet you all! It seems that you know my adorable Link?”

There were a few nods and muttered affirmatives, but most of them seemed to be in awe of the two. 

Link seemed to remember something, his mouth opening in a small ‘o’, “Zelda! These are my friends, Legend, Hyrule, Wild, Twilight, Time, Four, Wind, and Warriors!” He pointed at each person as he introduced them.

She was so happy that Link had made so many friends on his journey, and was excited to hear all about them later. Zelda leaned on Link’s side, smiling at the familiar warmth. 

“Have you shown them around the village yet, Link?” 

“I was excited to see you, I couldn’t wait, I’m sorry!” Link looked down. 

Zelda poked his cheek, making him look over at her, “Don’t be sorry! We can show them together!”

A grin formed on his face, the sweet smile she adored so much, as he nodded happily, “Yeah! Let’s go!”

Still gripping her hand, he dashed out of the house, leaving his friends to follow them, saying something about an overexcited Sky. Together, they showed the boys Castletown, Zelda taking the lead explaining the buildings and shops being constructed.

In the corner of her vision, she could see Link smiling at her, nothing but adoration in his eyes. It brought light to her own smile, she loved him so much.

“And this is the castle! Well, it’s the start of it, anyway!” Zelda concluded the tour, stopping in front of the large outline of a building. Someday, it was going to be a huge castle, where she and Link could look over their kingdom together.

She turned to Link, “Is there anything else that you want to show them, dearest?”

He nodded once, excited, “Yes!”

“Then lead the way!” Zelda exclaimed joyfully. 

With a nod and a kiss to her cheek, he waved to the others and lead them out to the edge of Castletown. Link was delighted, delighted and happy, and he kept casting glances at his Sun. 

<i>What a fitting nickname… I can’t wait to tell her about it.</i>

He laughed, unable to stop himself from leaning over and pressing his forehead against Zelda’s for one moment, one hand lovingly resting on her cheek as he did so before pulling away. Link didn’t think that he wanted to stop himself anyway, it had been too long. She reacted by nestling her forehead against his at the same time, resting a hand over his, and he died a little inside from his happiness. Link was so happy to be with her. He knew that his first look at her when she opened the door was going to be a very treasured memory. Any moments with Zelda were treasured, to be honest, and he was so excited to see her once more.

He took a breath, sharing one last glance with her, before waving an arm forwards to motion at an open grassy area. “Here is where S- Zelda and I are planning out on laying out more housing and a smithy. There’s always more need for tools and other things blacksmiths create, and we know of a few people who would work well for the job if asked.” He smiled, able to see Four give an approving nod out of the corner of his eye. Zelda gave his hand a small squeeze and a smile, and Link felt his heart lodge in his throat in the best way possible. Beaming he hurried on, showing the others as much as he could of their small kingdom, all the while meeting smiles and waves from other citizens. Once or twice there were even calls of “Good to see you, your Majesties!” that he flushed at and nearly stumbled over himself at the sound of. Zelda blushed as well but usually smiled and giggled, making sure Link stayed on his feet as he stumbled. 

Section by section Link showed his and Zelda’s plans for Hyrule, occasionally passing by people the other Links could recognize. Wild, Four, and Wind each shared a glance when they were told the floating shop above them belonged to a man named ‘Beedle’- each Link seemed to know one of him themselves. Link mentioned the prices and Legend muttered something about the similarity between Beedle in this Hyrule to someone named ‘Ravio’. Apparently both of their prices were ridiculous. 

Finishing up the tour, Link managed to herd the others to an inn. Zelda followed still, knowing exactly what he was doing, but definitely on board with his plans. Time knew too. Link wished he didn’t. It made him <i>much</i> too aware of the amused smiles the older hero gave him. It didn’t help that those smiles got only more amused when Link said he wasn’t going to be joining them for the night- but for some reason, Legend’s expression mirrored that of Time’s when Link said that. Although, Legend’s expression certainly showed he would be teasing Link later. Of course.   
  
He could feel his cheeks heating up as he waved his goodbyes, not missing a glance that Legend and Time shared, the pair of them giving Link a set of matching smirks and thumb-ups. 

By the time he and Zelda were out of the inn and the other Links storing his travel gear, Link’s face was burning. He heard Zelda’s laughter beside him- such a beautiful laugh- as she wrapped an arm around his waist and bundled him close.   
  
“You know, Link, it’s been a while since we’ve just been alone together like this.”

“It… It has.” He gave the love of his life a flustered little smile, feeling her brush her fingers over one of his blushing cheeks. He tilted his head into the palm of her hand, leaving his cheek there, his blue eyes fixed on her own. Link’s smile grew, lifting a hand to gently play with one of the ribbon-adorned strands of hair hanging down her front. Eyes closing for a moment he leaned against her, just enjoying her scent as she chuckled and toyed with his own hair.   
  
“Got any plans on where to go?” He mumbled, his smile soft and light on his lips.   
  
“One. C’mon Link, let’s go! Don’t worry, there are no cliffs where we’re going- though with that sailcloth I’m sure that falling isn’t much of a worry anymore.” With a wink she grabbed his hand and pulled him along much in the same way he had pulled her, making Link laugh as he was dragged along. He watched her with admiration, eyes softening once more as he sped up to run beside her and playfully gave her knuckles a kiss. That earned a laugh from Zelda, the pair running off for the woods with amused smiles from the citizens following them. 

Zelda’s grin never left her face as she ran with her beloved, weaving through the tall trees, giggling as Link stumbled over a root sticking up from the ground. A few fireflies had started to come out, their lights flickering softly as they rushed by.

The light breeze rustled the treetops, loose green leaves falling from above, littering the dirt floor. She looked up through the leaves, seeing the pink hue of the sky as the sun finally started to make its descent. Soon enough, the end of the forest was in sight, the densely packed trees giving way to the beautiful Lake Floria.

Blue waters glittered under the setting sun, almost as if it was illuminating the lake. Zelda came to an abrupt stop, Link just barely keeping himself from falling into her. 

“Huh? Zelda, why are we stopping- oh.” He gaped at the sight of the lake. It was stunning, in a word. On his quest, he had never seen Lake Floria at sunset, but seeing it now…

It didn’t even compare to the radiance of his Sun.

The way her deep blue eyes sparkled like an ocean, how her golden locks swayed in the wind, how her beautiful laugh chimed like soft bells. How could some body of water possibly compete with that? 

Zelda looked over at Link, as he admired the lake. She had brought him here because she had always found it so beautiful, yet the only view she could possibly admire in that moment was that of her dearest. 

His sweet smile as he gazed out into the water, the warmth of his hand as it was linked with her own, everything about him filled her heart with so much love for him, what was some measly lake in the face of that?

In that moment, they both realized that neither of them were staring at the lake, but they were staring at each other. They laughed lightly, but ultimately fell into silence as they simply looked into each other’s eyes, soft smiles brightening their faces.

“It’s an amazing view, isn’t it?” Zelda sighed happily.

Link nodded, adoration in his eyes, “Yeah, it really is.” 

A few beats, “You weren’t talking about the lake, were you?”

“No, were you?”

Zelda giggled, “No.”

They sat in silence for a few more moments, content. Crickets chirped quietly, water gently lapping onto shore, leaves rustling softly, it was as if nature was orchestrating a symphony.’

“.... Hey, S- Zelda?” Link tugged on her hand slightly, pulling her closer and motioning for them to sit down. They both did so, sitting together at the edge of the lake and enjoying the view for a moment or two before Zelda chanced a glance at Link. He looked like he wanted to say something.   
  
“Mm, Link, darling, is something on your mind?” She reached up, brushing one hand through his hair. “Twice now you’ve nearly called me something with an S in front, and you seem thoughtful.” With a smile she took note of Links’ expression, he could see her observance in her eyes. 

Damn. She could read him like a book. 

“Well, uh, yes actually! But nothing bad, no. Nothing.” Link smiled, leaning over and nuzzling against her cheek with a thoughtful hum. “... I gave you a nickname, while I was gone. I thought it fit.” Without a need for prompting he snuggled in closer, their sides pressed together now as he wrapped an arm around her waist and took her outside hand in his own.   
  
“A nickname?” Zelda raised her eyebrows, leaning into the touch comfortably. “What kind of nickname?”   
  
“Well, there was a bit of a need to with reasons I’ll explain later, but… Well.”   
  
He chuckled, kissing the tip of her ear with a smile and casting a glance at the setting sun. 

“I gave you the nickname Sun.”   
  
A flicker of confusion crossed her face, and Link just about stumbled over his words trying to explain.  
  
“It’s just that- Every time I got homesick when we were traveling, all I had to do was look up at the daytime sky and I thought of you. The thought of you alone made me settled… And there’s more reasons too. Your hair, your eyes… Zelda, your radiance is unparalleled and I couldn’t help but to compare you to the sun to explain your beauty to the others.” Link smiled, a sheepish, sweet smile as he pressed his face into her shoulder. “So I nicknamed you Sun, at least in my mind, and it.. It really fit. For me. You’re just so… Radiant. Positive, beautiful, fiery just like the sun… I can’t find enough words to describe you, even. So many rush through my head.” He was still smiling, gazing up at her with nothing short of pure love and adoration, rubbing one thumb over the engagement ring she wore on her left hand. “You’re the light of my life, Zelda, and I had to make that clear.”

A stunned silence followed his words, Zelda’s eyes widened and her own cheeks pinkened at the sound of those words. 

“I- I don’t know what to say…” Her surprise was slowly fading and a smile grew on her face, “Dearest, if I am your Sun, then, you are my Sky. When you were gone, I stared up at the sky every night, every day, and my mind drifted to you. You’ve held me up for so long, you’ve supported me for so long, and you make me so...so happy. There isn’t anyone else in this entire world that I would rather spend the rest of my days with.” Zelda placed her hand on his cheek, happiness reflected in her eyes.

“Not even Groose?” Link asked, jokingly.

She laughed, “Not even Groose.”

The two of them smiled at each other, nothing but love in their gazes, “I love you, my Sun.” Link said softly.

“I love you, my Sky.”

As the sun fell from the sky, darkening the world into a starry night, Sun and Sky couldn’t possibly be closer.

**Author's Note:**

> -Just a little extra~- 
> 
> Back at the inn… 
> 
> “Wait, so is Sky fucking royalty???”


End file.
